thenovelistcentralfandomcom-20200215-history
Level 1: The Game
---- Level 1 The fallen girl groaned as she tried to open her eyes, rolling over and spitting mud from her mouth in the process. Everything ached but at the same time, it felt fine. Nothing was broken but it felt like it. Slowly, the girl sat up, looking at the ground around her and realising her big of a hole she is stuck in. Dirt walls seemed to surround her, the wall she created when she fell but that didn't really do anything for her brain. It still thought of the same things. Pick a side. It seemed to chant to her but she was so hazy and dizzy, confused from falling but yet she felt like normal. Nothing made sense, especially how her brain kept chanting "Pick a side" like she was joining a cult. Yet, the girl felt at home in this hole as she stared up at the sun reflecting off the glass and two figures. One was dressed in blue, the other in red. "Pick a side!" her brain screamed at her again but the girl denied, she wanted to stare at the figures and find out who or what they are. Lucky for her, they wanted the same thing. The figure in red tried to come down the hole first, they whistled before trying to walk down it but it was too steep. Soon the figure in red came tumbling down this hole that seemed to be at least thirty feet deep. It was a slow tumble but when the figure in red landed next to the girls' feet she couldn't help but feel sorry for them. With the figure in red being so close the girl could tell that the figure was male with brown messy hair with chunks of dirt in it. All of his clothes were red, shoes, socks, trousers and a top all in red and the girl wouldn't be surprised if the guys pants were red but she couldn't tell much else about the dude. Most of him was stuck in the ground while he groaned in protest. The girl to a step away from the dude, whoever he was, she didn't really want much to do with him and his pain. "O' freaking course, ya tried to walk down the side like this hole was just some hill ya red freak!" The girl jumped back to see the figure in blue had appeared down. Unlike the guy in red, this figure was also a male but had blonde hair, blue eyes and all of his clothes were blue. The girl noticed a name tag that read "Aqua" which the girl felt fitting with his clothes but she didn't say anything. Instead, she stood there, staring at the two boys who had just come down from a hole she fell into. "Pick a side! Red or Blue!" Her brain still was telling her to pick a side and still the girl had no clue what the hell was going on. She ignored the urge to run away from the dudes and instead stared at the red guy. "He's fine, we are in Spawn at the mo' so he should heal up." The girl didn't ask about the red guys' state of health if anything she was questioning if the guy was sane or not but Aqua seemed happy to inform the girl and was smiling softly at her. He extended his hand out towards her. "Names' Aqua, 'hat's Magma. What's ya name?" Aqua introduced the girl to the two boys while the boy named Magma stood up with no problems, only a dent in his pride. As if it was just a mistake and was perfectly normal Magma smiled and rubbed his head softly giving the face like "oh oops I did it again, sorry" which took the girl even further away from him. He was not sane, no way he was if he was he would be in pain. "Ya... name?" Aqua promoted again, he was getting left hanging and his hand had shuffled back to his side. She had made things a bit weird it seems by not introducing herself properly and she only could blush. "My name is..." "Pick a side!" "It's..." "Red or Blue!" The girl gave in, her brain wasn't here to help and was determined for her to pick a side and so she just gave a small smile before frowning at the fact she had no clue what her name is. Silence filled the area as she started to look at the ground, embarrassed. Normal people don't just forget their name and have their brain talk about sides and the colour red and blue all the time but here she was, confused, embarrassed and losing more and more sanity by the second. The boys had no clue what to say and how to recover the conversation at this point. The two stared at each other and then back at the girl. Then back at each other. If the girl was planning on trying to get a boyfriend, these two were turned off and ready to climb up the hole and run as far away as possible from the girl. They had no clue what to do with someone who had no name. Silence stayed as the girl flopped back on the ground and stared at the sky. There were no clouds to be seen and it was nice and warm, it relaxed her but didn't stop her confusion and her brain chant. Nothing could be better, that is if she could think of her name. The name that she would be known for to these boys. A name. A colour... "My name is Violet!" she came out with no warning to her own self. Her name. "Well, er... Violet... welcome to The Game!" the boys said in unison, happy they had something to call the girl at last but weirded out by her name. Violet. The colour is given to anyone who dared to mix the colour red and blue together. The only thing that annoyed Violet now was how the boys were looking at her like she just screamed bloody blue murder... or red murder I guess, Violet thought as she couldn't help but want to punch the guys. To make matters worse, the boys started to mumble between themselves. Violet stood up and folded her arms, making her point that she wasn't enjoying the boy's company. Boys turned round after some discussing and Violet couldn't be more annoyed at the two. "You done!" she said, not really asking a question but more prompting the fact that she stood there, waiting for Aqua and Magma to finish their conversation. She would've left them if it wasn't for she wasn't sure how to get out of a ditch. The boys both rubbed their neck and it was at that point that Violet noticed their likeness. Although they were wearing totally polar opposite colours, the two boys both had black hair, Aqua had it more styled than Magma but Violet ruled that as more of the fact that Magma did roll down a ditch, and the two had hazel brown eyes that were calm and welcoming. It wasn't just simple features like that, their noses were the same shape and size, their lips were both thin and had a natural blush red colour to them. Violet knew they both talked and acted different from each other but they had to be twin brothers. For some reason, it calmed Violet and she suddenly felt more friendly to the two. The brothers felt sorry as they realised how rude they were and Magma suddenly smiled and grabbed Violet into a hug. "Sorry dudette, never had someone with such a cool name before is all!" and with that Magma laughed but something about the way he put it made Violet worry a little. She stared at Aqua for help but he just frowned, his face filled with as much worry as hers. Violet sighed loud and clear for all to hear so her confusion, worry and annoyance about the whole events were really giving her a toll. Aqua pointed upwards suddenly. "Betta' ya' grab some gear up 'here V," Aqua said simply and all Violet could do was stare upwards. She asked the question any normal being would have on their mind, how do you get up a large hole. Aqua just laughed before grabbing Violet suddenly. "Eaze as this!" and before Violet could protest the two were going up and up and up, flying by the walls of dirt like it was an average day for the two, well it would seem average if Violet wasn't screaming for help. Aqua had used a grip shot on a pole up at Spawn and now the two were coming near to a land. Aqua realised the shot and the little hanger came back but the two kept going up. "By the time they landed on the ground with a thump Aqua was deaf and was rubbing his ears with his hand and had a couple of bruises from where Violet had punched him. "Och lass! Ya 'no 'alf shout!" Aqua complained which only got him another moan off Violet. She wasn't usually a moaning person but with all the weirdness, being grabbed suddenly, feeling like she was about to die about five times - two times by height and three times by embarrassment - there wasn't much reason for Violet to be happy in the first place. Finally seeing something that wasn't dirt was a relief to Violet even so as she looked around. Other than the massive hole in the ground and a crying Magma as he tried to climb up the wall of dirt with no prevail the area looked amazing. The area was split into the two colours of red and blue and Violet started to wonder if this was the only colour she would see soon due to it being everywhere it seemed but looking through the glass of the building Violet could see a beautiful mountain with a waterfall which fell into the river Violet saw while falling originally. She gasped in beauty at the simple scence but something about it being so close made it amazing, and there weren't any bars stopping her to get there. Usually there was something to keep her safe from the falling water but instead, she could easily have ran out the building and jump into the water as she could sit down. Luckily she did decide to sit down rather than go for a swim. "Look, lass, we didn't 'ant ya to hate us or 'nyting, we welcome ya 'ere, to The Game." Aqua groaned softly as he pointed his grip gun at Magma who almost screamed in protest. "I swear to gawd he's an ejit!" Aqua cursed suddenly as Magma ran around like a headless chicken around the bottom of the hole. Violet suddenly smiled before laughing. Violet wasn't sure if it was Aqua and his weird language or the stress but Violet laughed for some time and when she stopped Magma was panting at the top, tears on his face in either embarrassment or fright. He did get grip shot and yanked up a hole... The place was silent for some time and Violet enjoyed it as the sun started to set over the mountain. The boys came over and looked as well. "Never gets old..." Magma said, his voice below a whisper. Everyone just agreed in silence and for once there was peace. For about three seconds. "I HATE YOU TWO!" a girl suddenly screamed and comically kicked Aqua and Magma making them fall to the ground and groan in pain. "You left me in the forest with the freaking emo without saying a word the two of you di-" the girl was screaming on and on and Violet zoned out of the conversation about to leave. She stood up and wiped herself, the girl still screaming at the boys and it seemed the boys were... bowing? Whatever was going on Violet went to leave, walking out of the building. She could go left or right. To her left was the mountain but also a snow plains where it seemed to be currently snowing slowly and elegantly while to her right was a swamp filled with trees and all Violet could think of was the mess of walking in a swamp so she went to the left. Walking alone as the darkness started to cover the ground. Meanwhile, the boys were still getting screamed at till Aqua started to look around, panicking. "Och, no way... V didn't..." whatever he was trying to say he was quickly shut up by the girl who picked up her words. She put her hand on her hips and shook her head. "Wow, I am hurt Aqua, cheating on me for some "V" girl are we, is that the noob? Where is she? Don't tell me it's a guy cause I swear if it's aguy Aqua!" The girl started looking around for some girl, her dark blue hair twisting to side to side, making her every move look almost ladylike. Violet - or now known as V - wasn't anywhere nearby, all that could be heard was her scream. The three took a moment to look at each other before they ran for it towards the screams. Usually, any normal person wouldn't walk towards anywhere when its' about to get dark, but this was Violet. She did things her way or no way and so now she was surrounded by some animals that looked like snow wolves but yet had burning green eyes and the tail of a pig. The pig wolves snorted and slowly crowded around Violet, backing her up against a wall. "I am really starting to hate my luck," Violet commented as a pig-wolf oinked at her. Violet wanted anything, something to attack the pig wolves but the only thing was rocks as she hugged the wall. Looking left then right she could only realise she was running out of time so she grabbed a fist full of rocks and hit them before running as fast as she could. That only anger the pig wolves and they chased Violet quickly and easily as if Violet had just wasted her time. That was until she heard three gunshots and realise she was no longer being chased. Violet stopped and looked around the find a girl with short red hair with a sniper rifle. She was small and looked too thin to be able to carry her gun with such ease but she did and threw it in the air where it disappeared with a trace of small red droplets, almost like blood but they didn't taint the pale white snow. The two stared at each other in silence before the girl spoke, her voice hoarse and sounded more masculine than feminine. "Sup bitch!" Violet stood stunned, the snow falling innocently by. Violet stood there in the cold for a long while before seeing three people come running towards her. "I am going take a little nap, right here," Violet said as she swung left to right before falling on the snow. She was pretty sure she was now crazy and the craziness was too much for her to take in, that's why she fell over. In reality, she hadn't eaten for hours, her body was too weak to keep up with all her running and demands. Violet snored in her sleep as Aqua, Magma and the two girls took her away, to where she would fight, live, cry and work. "Welcome to The Game, Purple Team Leader, Violet!" ---- https://i.creativecommons.org/l/by-sa/4.0/88x31.png This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 4.0 International License